


Dear Journal (!Discontinued)

by Feanix



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanix/pseuds/Feanix
Summary: Journal #53, as kept by Elizabeth "Betty" Schmidt. Chronicling the last six weeks of junior year at Spooky High School. (Abandoned/discontinued.)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I have a life

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first of November, and even though I have neither the time nor the inspiration to participate in NaNoWrMo, I did want to do something. Since I recently started playing Monster Prom again, I thought, why not that? I'll be using one of dafan7711‘s 30 prompts from Tumblr ([#53, to be precise](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/611634803293519872/thirty-prompts-list-53)) to do a thirty day writing challenge for myself.

Dear Journal,

Here we are again. Number fifty-three. The big 5-3. Fifty three journals and counting.

Dr Mother says that my spelling and grammar are back up to par from before the "accident", and the latest tests confirmed that my body isn't rejecting the new frontal lobe. She's made me promise not to play Russian roulette with Polly anymore. Honestly, I think she's thinking too much like a mother and not enough like a ~~doctor~~ mad scientist. Okay, I'll admit, that joke would have landed better if doctors didn't also expect you to not endanger your life.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, stuck in the laboratory, like I've been for the past I-don't-even-know-how long-at-this-point. I'm sure she didn't hover this much the first time she brought me back! And I mean, what even is the point in stitching my dismembered corpse back together and then using an unholy mix of science and magic to return me to LIFE if you don't let me go out and actually LIVE? Not to mention, if I ~~do~~ DO accidentally wreck my body again, she already knows how to fix it.

Am I being dramatic? I've been in isolation for months, and this long-distance education thing is killing me. HAHA. Killing me. That's actually pretty funny. The point I was trying to make is that there are only six weeks of junior year left and I don't have a date to Monster Prom. I bet everyone else asked their dates out ages ago, and the only person left will be Leonard. No thank you. I'd rather go by myself.

Oh! Miranda had her email-writing serf email me. She's promised to take me out to buy a new pair of bolts for my neck as soon as I'm allowed outside again. I have to say, I'm glad, the old ones were never much to look at. Dr Mother is a genius, but she doesn't really care about things beyond their practical use. I was looking online, and I was thinking of getting the ends of the bolts studded with gemstones. Ooh, I could get a couple of peridots? Wouldn't that be cute? I bet Miranda would adore them. We could try and find earrings with her birthstone, too. It'd be like having friendship bracelets, except they wouldn't match and they'd be way more expensive. And only we would know, so they'd be secret friendship bracelets! Okay, I love this idea too much, I have to send an email to Miranda's email-reading serf right now to see what she thinks.

Hugs and kisses!  
Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Mother was named after the character of the same name from the Worm web serial (major spoilers for that series if you decide to look up her character).


	2. 1 Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty recounts the events of her first day back at Spooky High after her long absence.

Dear Journal,

Wow! You know what they say about things changing and staying the same? However that saying goes, I don't remember. What I mean is, my first day back, the cafeteria almost burned down, and then I tricked a Slayer into teaching me how to ~~make peop~~ O.H.K.O. people. Oh, and I introduced Miranda to the concept of art. Sometimes I really worry that she doesn't get out enough…

Anyway, back to the cafeteria almost burning down. You remember me talking about Damien, right? I think it was back in #47. So that demon-spawned hothead got into a cook-off with this fire djinn named Hana Rashid, who literally has fire coming off her head. A match made in hell, if you will, although I have it on good authority (Miranda, who heard it from Liam, who I think was told by Vera) that their relationship is strictly platonic – sometimes bordering on antagonistic, depending on the alignment of the planets and the stars.

I guess Mars is in retrograde or whatever, because things were pretty heated between the two of them (pun fully and unashamedly intended) right off the bat. Honestly, it was less of a real cook off and more of contest to see who could turn a complete leg of lamb into a lump of charcoal first. And let's be real, Damien was only in it for the excuse to set things on fire. He got amped up, like he always does, and pretty quickly he was leaving scorch marks on the table. Then Hana, who I'm guessing has a competitive streak a mile long, started throwing fire with both hands. There was so much of it that it started overflowing onto the floor like molten lava or something! That only got Damien even more amped up, and the next thing anyone knew, there's just fire flying everywhere.

Also, apparently our school doesn't have a fire alarm anymore. Luckily, someone got the sprinkler system working manually.

Afterwards, everybody gathered at the windows to watch Damien and Hana being placed into separate police cars. Neither of them looked even a little bit sorry, from what I could see. And let's face it, Journal: They'll be back in a couple of days. Nothing keeps a good monster down for long.

As for the Slayer, apparently she's got some kind of ~~rivalry~~ feud going on with Liam and Damien, wanted me to tell her their secret weaknesses. Now, I'm not about to betray one of my best friends, or a prince of hell, but she did teach me a few of her moves. I almost feel bad about giving her a couple of bullshit weaknesses in exchange. Almost. I did mention that Liam's one of my best friends, right?

That's all for today, Journal.

Hugs and kisses!  
Betty

P.S. Meeting up with Liam and Polly later – they're taking me out bar hopping to make up for lost time. Polly promised to bring her newest batch of shrooms. I'm really interested to see if the experience is any different with the new brain parts, and I imagine Dr Mother would like to know the results as well.


	3. Mushrooms

Dear Journal,

Can't talk long, took another dose of Polly's shrooms and Dr Mother's setting up the fMRI to see if they affect the new lobe any differently from the old one.

Tonight was so fun. I've really missed spending time with Polly and Liam. They took me to all the best nightclubs in Monstropolis: Euphoria, the Dead Dove, Papa Gander's, and others I don't even remember. I got to see Temptation Within, live! Polly crowd surfed, which I guess isn't that difficult for a ghost, but the crowd sure was into it. Liam judged everyone for showing how much fun they were having, but I know he enjoyed himself as well.

Did I mention I started a revolution? I started a revolution. The bouncer at Club Club didn't want to let us in, and Liam and Polly were both getting pouty about it. As cute as they are when they pout, I couldn't let my first night out with them in months end with a whimper, so I get the rest of the crowd's attention and I just started talking out of my ass. I totally ended up ripping off Tolstovski's ~~"pedin pandi~~ thing that he wrote way back when. I must have made an impression (understand, Journal, I was already quite tipsy at this point), because the next thing I knew we were charging the front of Club Club. Liam and Polly were thrilled, though obviously for very different reasons. I think Liam was surprised I even knew who Tolstovski was.

After we overthrew the club manager and declared Club Club a welcome space to all, Polly started tossing her patented "Polly Favors" into the crowd, which turned the place from a dance club into a mosh dungeon. That was when she gave me a taste of her new hybrid shrooms, I let her possess my body, and we danced like maniacs until four in the morning. It's gonna be days ~~bfeore~~ before we're all fully recovered, but you know what, Journal? Totally worth it!

Okay, I can see the little people in the photos on my wall starting to dance, so I think's time for me to go lay in the cool embrace of the fMRI now. Oh! I should leave my bolts here. Don't want a repeat of last February.

Good night, Journal!

Hugs and kisses,  
Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my approach to this story is apparently going to be "if the prompt gets even a passing mention, then it counts". I'll try to be a little better about this in the future, but we'll see.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gives an update on her shopping trip with Miranda.

Dear Journal,

Apparently when we made plans to go shopping, Miranda thought I meant we were going to give her shopping serf our measurements and a list of everything we wanted, and then send him to the mall. I explained to her that regular people didn't use serfs, and I'd really been looking forward to a girls' day out, and that turned out to be enough to convince her to "give this shopping-like-a-peasant thing a try". I love this girl, I do, but she has the worst case of selective hearing I have ever seen. Heard. Whatever. Half of what I say doesn't seem to register, and even if something does get through to her, it seems like the next time we have a conversation she's regressed back to the way she was before.

Sorry, I'm really not portraying her in the best light, am I? Miranda can be a real sweetheart, and I adore her, but she is very much a product of her upbringing. I keep trying to bring her into the 21st century, but it's an uphill battle.

On the bright side, she can be very generous with her friends. Case in point, guess who's sporting two brand new, peridot-studded neck bolts? Miranda loved the secret friendship gemstones idea, so now wherever we go, we'll always have these to tie us together.

Actually, the studded bolts were just the start. Miranda was quick to inform me that my whole closet is now out of style and my "look" is in dire need of an overhaul. I'll probably never wear even half the stuff we* ended up buying, but Miranda really seemed to get a kick out of watching me try it all on, so who am I to deny her that?

I can't wait to show Polly and Liam on Monday!

Hugs and kisses,  
Betty

*I realized, after I finished writing, that this 'we' is misleading; Miranda paid for pretty much all of it. I just paid for lunch.


	5. Download

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty faces the consequences of some bad behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have known I couldn't keep up the momentum of a chapter a day while also wrapping up this semester of university. Rest assured, this story will continue to be updated; just not quite as regularly as the first four days.

Dear Journal,

So the school computers have no cybersecurity at all. I’m not sure if this is a case of them having some in place previously and it getting disabled too many times to be worth replacing, or if it never had any to begin with. I guess it doesn’t really matter. No cybersecurity means nothing stopping me from downloading a copy of Dead Eye Poker to earn some pocket money. On the bright side, I'm $42 richer than I was this morning. On the dark side, my opponents were all literal monsters, so when they found out they lost to a high school student they got **nasty**.

Most of them kept it to insults, which, you know, sticks and stones and all that jazz. The hag, though, she sent a virus that immediately infected every computer in the library. I guess that's the dark side of not having any cybersecurity. Long story short (I know, too late, haha), nobody's allowed back into the library until the computers stop overheating and ejecting phlegm from all their openings. Did I mention **nasty**?

The worst part, even worse than the half hour I spent in the decontamination shower, is that Dr Mother is once again putting me into quarantine until she can be sure I didn't get infected, being partially run by hardware myself. Yes, you know what that means: I'm grounded until further notice.

No hugs and kisses today,  
Betty


	6. Key code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty will not be contained.

Dear Journal,

Ha! Grounded until further notice, you thought. Okay, to be clear, technically I still am grounded. However, I also know the key code that bypasses the lockdown, so I can come and go as I please while Dr Mother is in the lab. And she's almost always in the lab these days, so basically as long as I leave a mannequin in bed that can pass for me at a glance, I'm free.

Now, I know what you're thinking, Journal: What if Dr Mother reads this? Won't I get in trouble? To which I say: she reads all my journals, and no, I won't, because as long as she doesn't catch me sneaking out, and as long as I don't cause any trouble that could bring the police to our doorstep, then she's not going to say or do anything that could be construed as an admission of interest in me as anything other than a test subject. That includes reading my journal like a concerned parent.

I'll admit, I find it kind of funny how she tries to pretend that there's any kind of boundary between doctor and mother where I'm concerned. You reading this, Dr Mother? You don't fool me.

Hugs and kisses,  
Betty


End file.
